In recent years, radio frequency identification (RFID) systems have been used to collect data in a cost-judicious manner. RFID systems typically include an RFID reader having a power source to generate radio frequency (RF) energy in a modulated or unmodulated manner that is transmitted to one or more RFID tag devices. The RFID tag devices typically consume a relatively small physical footprint such that they may be attached to objects (e.g., retail products, library books, office files, etc.). The RFID tags contain no internal power source and, instead, are energized by RF energy received from a corresponding RFID reader.
The figures are not to scale.